fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Artifacts and Relics
__TOC__ SOUL SHARDS Eye of Mihanoom '' : A soul shard that has an affinity to Sixth Sense and provides 30 wyrd. ''Soul of Amalthea '' : A large soul shard located on Artemis that is used by the healers there to aid those suffering from severe psychological disorders. ARTIFACTS ''Binder Stones : This artifact is actually two stones, though they are only useful as a pair. When the stones are in two different solar systems and both are activated concurrently, they create a NEW jumproute between the two systems. If a jump route already exists between the systems, there is no effect. When a new route is created, it does cause a good deal of planetary disturbance - anything from tidal waves and increased tectonic activity, to the more disturbing rise of supernatural occurances (especially husks and ghosts). There has been no recorded use of these stones in the past 1000 years, nor anything that would even suggest their having been used. Therefore the exact side effects of their use is only guessed at based upon ancient reports and should be treated with caution. Kraken Ward : A gargoyle that can be mounted onto the prow of a spaceship, this gargoyle protects the ship it is mounted on in a number of ways: it acts as an energy shield deflecting damage; tends to cause a disabled ship to drift towards a planet or busy travel route rather then be lost in deep space; and the eye of the gargoyle has been seen to glow red in the presence of extreme peril. Lastigus Cowl p51 : Allows a psychic wearer to temprorarily give their psychic powers to others. Rygolak : The sword of King Froljir the Ill-Fated - controlled by the warlord of Frost, it is kept highly secret and its exact powers are unknown. Sathra Stone : Teleports a group of people to a new location on the same planet, but causes the Sathra effect. Currently on Malignatius. The Simurgh Head : This stone allows the possessor to seal and unseal the Hiran jumpgate at will. Soulsucker : This artifact allows the user to perfectly brainwash someone, altering any and every aspect of the victim's personality, including memories, skills, emotional stimuli, etc. On the downside, the device is not designed to be used by humans and is therefore incredibly difficult to use, requiring at least three people. Even then, there is a chance of error, the consequences of which are unknowable. The Universal Jump Key : This stone allows one ship to use a jumpgate to make a jump between known systems even if it doesn't have the appropriate jumpkey. Coordinates for the destination system must be known, however, so this stone cannot be used to make "blind" jumps. RELICS Cardano's Banners : These are military banners that can be used to cast theurgic rituals over a large area (typically one unit, certainly no more then a legion, probably a much smaller unit - it depends on the rite and how close together the troops are at casting time). They consist of the following banners: * Banner of Lilac Winds (Cleanse) * Banner of Soothing Balm (Calming) * Banner of Sacred Knowledge (Banish) * Banner of Fallen Brothers (Liturgy of the Faithful Host) * Banner of Presence (Fearsome Majesty) * Banner of Noble Entreaty (Deliverance) The Domino : A mask & cape and a rapier, all curiously Zorro like. Only works when worn by an honorable Hazat who is pursuing a just and righteous cause. All effects are immediately negated if the wearer commits a dishonorable act and that person may never again gain benefit from these items. : The Cape & Mask provides a degree of protection from missiles and increases their stealth skills. Further, it provides a huge charisma boost, reduces damage, and makes it nearly impossible for anybody to identify the wearer. : The Rapier provides a large hit and damage bonus, improves morale, and can be used (by successful passion check) to negate the action penalties of having little life remaining (in the RPG, if you have five or less health left). The Cup of Righteous Plenty EotFS : Improves Church Tithing with those who carry it The Dread Starship p7 : Those who touch it have such a sense of foreboding that they become afraid to act, move or even think for days at a time. The Eye of the Prophet EotFS : Allows all who carry it to see into the far distance. The Foot of St. Ignatius EotFS : Helps cure plague upon a given planet The Hand of St. Ignatius EotFS : Provides holy protection to those who carry it Jakov's Dagger : An ancient ceramsteel dagger, used by the founder of the Jakovian Agency (making it at least 2500 years old!). Its blade never dulls and never needs sharpening. It ignores energy shields and does extra damage, especially from "backstab"/ambush type attacks. The Lamp of Knowledge EotFS : Increases the research productivity at any given monastery or university LaPree's Greaves : This piece of armor provides the wearer several special powers. First, the ability to cast "Righteous Fervor" once per day, a Brother Battle theurgic rite that allows the recipient to be dedicated to a single task to the point where they cannot be swayed from accomplishing that task by any normal method (temptation, persuasion, fast talking, bribery, etc.). Second, and far more important, it increases the leadership qualities of the wearer tremendously (in RPG terms, it doubles the wearer's extrovert trait for purposes of making leadership rolls). Looking Glass of St. Athanaseus : This looking glass casts auras as per the Eksatonic rituals of "Rending the Veil of Unreason" and "Second Sight". The mirror can all be used to cast "Righteous Assignation of Penance", but only the leaders of the Eskatonic order know the command word to activate this rite. There is much tension between the Patriarch and the Eskatonic leadership over this relic, since the Patriarchy wants to control it but is unable to fully utilize its power with the Eskatonics' knowlege of auras and other secret lore. The Mirror of Forgiveness EotFS : People will forgive your sins far more easily, and works well in diplomatic missions. The Prophet's Signet EotFS : Improves Church Diplomacy The Rod of Holy Smiting EotFS : Augments the strength of those who pray over it before battle. Sir Stephen Gregg Hawkwood's Marauder Armor : An armor mesh spacesuit with a built in battle shield (the maximum protection energy shield). It is self sealing, and the wearer never need make a skill check when using its thrusters. It provides a small morale bonus and some hit & damage bonuses to those in the same boarding party. St. Amalthea's Lancet EotFS : Will prevent plague in all who are pricked by it for a goodly year. St. Amalthea's Healing Hands : These gloves allow, nay COMPEL, the wearer to seek out those who are injured or suffering and to cast Sanctuary Aeon theurgic rituals on behalf of those people. St. Belchair's Sceptor p6 : Ancient rod of Horace the Learned Man, it reveals a proper course of action to those who pray over it. St. Bernado's Globe p16 : Inspires true passion. St. Gloriana's Death Mask p7 : Mask will crawl over its victim, moving in and out of their skin and causing them immense pleasure before they suffocate to death. The Scythe of Bounty EotFS : Improves the food production upon a given planet Tafir's Deck : It's appearence is that of a deck of cards, but it is really a holo projector. If you meditate upon it and then ask it a question, it will present an answer of sorts. Answers are always metaphorical and often are presented as poems and images. Vladimir's Breastplate : A ceramsteel breastplate. When worn by a Phoenix Guard who is protecting the Emperor, it provides a morale boost to all other nearby Guards. It also absorbs some damage and can be used to cast the Righteous Fervor theurgic ritual once per day. Zebulon's Spade EotFS : Inspires productivity in those around it Category:Anunnaki technology